Dark Desires
by Ien's-Fandom-Hole
Summary: What would you sell your soul for? AU
1. Hit It

_Dark Desires_

 _Prologue_

Blue eyes snapped open at the sweet, yet woody smell filling the room. Only darkness met the blue eyes of Syo Kurusu as he sat up. He knew that something was wrong though. That smell was unlike any he has come across before. It overpowered his nose, steeping in filling his lungs until he coughed. He threw his covers away, placing his feet on the floor. If anyone were to know what that was it would have been his little brother Kaoru. Kaoru knew everything, he was the smartest eleven year old that Syo knew.

The door wasn't far from his bed, the the scent filling his room mad his breathing hard. It was almost as if the air refused to stay in his lungs. He had experienced that feeling before. The breathlessness. He hated it. Hoping it would help, he brought his sleeved arm to his face to try to block the tainted air.

"Kaoru?" He called out in a hush upon reaching his door. He wasn't sure why he did though, there was no way his sleeping brother would hear him. So he grabbed the warn metal doorknob and pushed the door open.

It, That horrid smell, hit him in the face full blast. But out of his room the air was warmer, almost hot. He coughed again lightly while he trudged over to his brother's door.

"Kaoru." He knocked and coughed again. "Wake up."

Syo waited for his younger brother at the door. He heard the latter grumble. Kaoru answered the door rubbing his eye. His blonde hair sticking up at odd angles, probably much like Syo's, a hand also hovered over his nose.

The first words out of the younger twin's mouth were not ones of greeting but rather a simple question. "What's that smell?"

"Don't know."

"It got worse when I opened the door?"

"I know, me too."

Kaoru looked around the hallway was dark, except for the small light coming from the stairway. "Maybe mama is cooking?"

"This late?" Syo coughed.

"Let's check."

Kaoru grabbed Syo's hand, leading him to the stairs. What they found was not the hall light on, but rather flames quickly climbing up the wooden stairs, engulfing the house. Smoke poured out at them making both brothers choke.

"Syo?" Kaoru looked at his brother hesitantly. The shock in the older twin's eyes told him that he had no idea what to do. Their exit was being blocked but the growing fire and their parents were nowhere to be found.

"W-what do we d-do?" Syo mumbled, frightened. He turned paler by the second, not just because it was hard to breathe.

"We could climb down from the tree next to your window." Kaoru thought aloud. "We can go get help."

"What about mama and papa?"

Kaoru tugged on his brother's hand with wide eyes. "Syo..." Though he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He merely tugged at his older brother until Syo complied to follow.

Kaoru shut Syo's door behind him, doing as much as he could to keep some of the smoke out. They both coughed and wheezed and all but toppled over by the time they made it to the window.

"I'll go first Syo, so if you fall I can catch you." Kaoru stated grabbing the white sheet of of the bed and knotting it to the post.

"I'm the big brother. I should go first."

"Syo!" The harsh tone from his brother's hoarse voice made him pale even more. Kaoru was serious about going first.

The younger threw the knotted sheet out the window and took a deep breath before swinging his leg over the ledge. Kaoru shimmied down the slippery cloth faster than Syo knew he could. Kaoru turned as soon as his feet hit the ground with arms up, ready to catch his brother in case he fell.

"Okay Syo now you come. Don't worry i won't let you fall." Kaoru's worried tone carried.

"Kaoru." Syo looked back up at the door. Sweat poured from his head and he coughed. His slippery hands gripped the sheet. But a blast knocked the door open. Fires spewed inside as Syo was thrown off the window by the sheer blast.

 ** _XxX_**

When Syo woke up next it was dark. The cold air wrapped around him, engulfing him like the ocean. Nothing stood in front of him, even the horizon couldn't be seen. The grass, which stabbed into his bare feet like needles, was gray and dying.

"Kaoru?" His voice weak, hoarse.

 _"Nope."_ A silky voice laughed. _"Guess again."_

Syo turned but was greeted with the dark sky. "Who..."

 _"A friend, so to speak."_

"Where?" Syo turned again.

The voice laughed again, a light chuckle. _"I'm here, I'm there."_

"Can I see you please?"

 _"Of course. I've been here all along."_

Syo turned again not sure with way he was facing. But as he came to a stop his nose was met with a soft tuft of brown hair. Wide, kind, gray eyes looked down at him, the person's face was upside down. It looked as though the person was walking on the sky.

Syo fell back in shock, landing on the needle like grass with a short cry. "How?"

Another laugh. _"This is my place. I can do what I want."_ He slowly walked down the side. His feet came to the ground, and he sighed as the needles entered his shoes.

"Where's Kaoru?"

 _"How should I know?"_ The obviously older man shrugged. " _Only you fell into my domain."_

Syo's eyebrows shot up. He shoved his hands into the grass and lifted himself up. "Domain? Who are you? Where am I?"

 _"Finally you ask the smart questions. I am Reiji,"_ He laughed putting a foot in front of him. He looked as he he were just going to take a giant step until he step up into the air. _"And this is my home."_

"And you don't know where my brother is?"

 _"Not at all."_

"Can you help me find him?" Syo looked around.

 _"He's not here if that's what you are wondering. Imagine if you woke up and I fell through your ceiling. This is my home."_ Reiji shook his head.

"What kind of person would live...here?" Syo looked at the darkness.

 _"Who said i'm a person?"_ A devilish smile spread across the man's face.

Syo backed away frightened. "W-what?"

Reiji chuckled. _"Don't worry i won't eat you. Yet."_

 _"_ I-I just want to go back home." The blonde took a step back. Pain shooting through his feet. "And find Kaoru."

 _"I'll help yo_ u." Reiji's smile only grew. _"For a price of course."_

"What?"

 _"What is your brother worth?"_

 ** _XxX_**

"Where are we?" A thirteen year old Syo looked around. He brushed the sand off his blue pajamas. He really hated when Reiji did this to him. His hands balled into fists and he looked around looking for the brunette. "REIJI!"

He heard snickering behind him. the sneakers that the man usually wore crunched the sand below him. "Don't you like watching the sun rise by the ocean?"

Syo's face turned pink with anger. "NOT WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Reiji's face fell. "Sorry chibi I thought it might make you happy."

The blonde sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"You just seemed a little down. I thought maybe this would cheer you up."

Syo tried not to smile. For two years he had been stuck with this devil, who had promised to help him for a price although the price was never told to him. For two years he couldn't find his brother and Reiji showed little to no signs of caring.

"Thank you."

 ** _Xxx_**

"Syo wake up!"

"Natsuki?" Syo rubbed his eyes. Be barely cracked them open before curly blonde hair obscured his vision. His blue eyes opened widely as he pushed himself away from his roommate. "Natsuki what are you doing?"

Natsuki sat on the edge of Syo's bed. The teen pouted a little. "Kotobuki- sensei wanted me to get you before class started. So I thought I should wake you up."

Syo sighed. "Thank you Natsuki."

"Do you know what he wants?" Natsuki asked, not moving an inch as Syo pushed him on his way off the bed.

"Move?" Syo raised an eyebrow.

Natsuki paid him no mind as he continued on talking. "Is Kotobuki-sensei tutoring you? He's the best teacher we have here. He makes it so easy to learn. I love it when he has to speak English."

Syo made a face. "Eww, please indulge yourself in you sick fantasies about our teacher when i'm not here."

"Aw you just see how amazing he is because you've know him for years." Natsuki blushed.

"Ew." The smaller blonde faked a gag as he dressed and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you in class."

Natsuki rested his head on the wood of the top bunk of the bed he sat on. He gave a small wave as if he barely recognized the younger blonde was leaving while he sat in his daydream.

It didn't take Syo long to make his way to find Kotobuki-sensei's. It didn't hurt that the teacher was the dorm head and was often patrolling before school. So it wasn't a surprise when the short blonde literally ran into him.

"Ow!" Syo cried out, falling back as he hit the side of the teacher. Syo hit the floor and looked up at the brown haired teacher. "Watch it Reiji!" He growled.

Reiji chuckled. He brushed off his brown coat before offering Syo a hand to help him up. "I'm sorry, I might have seen you if you weren't so short that i couldn't see you."

"Shut up!" Syo growled.

"Oh, I guess you didn't want to hear about the two new transfer students then."

"What?"

"It's been five long years." Reiji grinned devilishly. "Looks like our story is about to begin."

 ** _XxX_**

 ** _Been thinking about posting this and kinda stuck on my other one so why not._**

 ** _At the moment it is Reiji x Syo but it will slowly change away from that._**

 ** _Don't forget to leave a review._**

 ** _Disclaimer - I don't own anything but my plot ideas_**


	2. Waging War

_Dark Desires_

Somethings are planned. Something are completely coincidental. The great sight in front of Syo Kurusu was probably the most well planned plot that the universe had ever bestowed upon someone. As he tried to sit calmly at his desk his devilish teacher introduced the two new stundets that had just transfered in. The blonde, Syo knew for a fact, was Kaoru. It had been so long but deep down in his heart he knew it was him, it had to be.

But the frail looking blue haired student worried him. He stood far to close to his brother for Syo's comfort. And he had never seen anyone like him before. An uneasy feeling went through Syo as Reiji smiled at the blue haired teen.

"Class I'd like to welcome our new students. Why don't you boys introduce yourselves." Reiji grinned. "Ai you to first."

"Kotobuki-sensei." The one called Ai said sternly. "It is improper for you to call me by my given name on the first day of school. Please rephrase so it is more appropriate."

Reiji just laughed. "Sure, sure. Ai-Ai would you do us the great honor of telling us about yourself?"

Ai fumed. His face shined a brilliant shade of red and he opened his mouth to speak Kaoru's voice trickled out. "Do you know him Ai?"

The cyan haired male averted his eyes looking rather embarrassed as he grumbled. "We have a history."

Some of the people in the class "Oo-ed" some "awed" and Reiji just laughed it off. "Oh Ai-Ai when you say it like that everyone will take it the wrong way."

"We were neighbors." Ai admitted.

Syo felt like his heart stopped. Neighbors? But Reiji was a devil which meant that his brother also... No he didn't want to think about it. He would find out after class.

* * *

Reiji tried to avoid Syo after the bell rung. He was out the door before any of his students could even blink. Which only aroused Syo's suspicion.

He had run down the hall just to catch up. "Reiji!"

Finally his teacher stopped. "Oh Syo. I didn't see you there."

"What the hell?" Syo's voice rang out, clearly upset. "Did you know?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "That's between me and Ai."

"So you did know?"

Reiji sighed. "Can't this wait until later?"

"It can't." Syo tapped his foot.

"You should be happy. Your brother is here. Slowly your wish will be granted."

Before he could say another word, Reiji brushed passed him. "If you don't mind, I have other things that need my attention."

He vanished around the corner before Syo could even stutter out. "I do mind you jerk!"

* * *

"Ai Mikaze in the flesh on a job. His rare indeed." Reiji could help but to grin as one of his newest students walked into his office closing the door behind him.

"The same goes for you Kotobuki." Ai looked up at him with emotionless cyan eyes. "Have you taken an interest in Syo?"

"I can't say I haven't. I plan to eat him up and there is nothing you or your kind can do about it."

Ai leaned over Reiji's desk, his voice monotoned, it still the brunette could tell he was angry. "Stand down devil. I have made a deal with the other child to save dear Syo from your grasp. Do not take me lightly."

He laughed, dismissing Ai from his room. "Of course not angel-san. I see what your kind has done to mine. But you will not win this fight. I will have him."

* * *

 ** _Sorry for all those who waited, I had plan on not continuing this story but I will..._**

 ** _The next chapter will be longer.. probably._**

 ** _Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! (And for waiting)_**

 ** _Disclaimer- ya'll know I don't own this._**


	3. Same Song, Same Dance

_Dark Desires_

 _"I'll grant you a wish if you give me my freedom."_

Ai watched the students file into the hallways as the final bell rung. His dull eyes rolled in annoyance at the echoing chimes. How humans were supposed to put up with it several times a day for years on end was beyond his comprehension.

"Mikaze-kun." The sweet voice of his history teacher came from just next to him, her hand lightly resting on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He rolled his shoulder, shrugging her off. "I'm fine, sensei, why do you ask."

She smiled before backing up. "Since you and Kurusu-kun have different classes it must be hard, having just transfered and all."

"It does not bother me." Ai said grabbing his things while standing. He moved passed his teacher only turning back to her once he had reached the door. "I only came here because Kaoru asked me to. For that reason alone I am fine. Trivial things such as friends would only stand in my way of making him happy. Please try to understand sensei."

She studdered for words as a blush grew on her face. He knew that she had probably misconstrued his obligation for a romantic relationship. He didn't mind though, that would distance her from him. So he could use it to his advantage. Even if such feeling he would never care to feel towards the latter.

His kind was free of such impurities, unlike Reiji who only knew lust. His creator, though he hadn't a clue who that might be, did not make his mind like that. Then again, just by helping Kaoru he had fallen from grace. But who could blame him? Was he supposed to turn away a crying child? Tell the young blonde to leave because he wasn't aloud to help him?

Ai shook his head as he walked down the emptying halls of the school building. Most of the students had begun making their way to clubs, work or even their dorm rooms. But that wasn't a good excuse to let his mind wonder to the past.

That all stopped when the oldest Kurusu brother ran face first into him. His head thumping lightly against Ai's chest before they both met the ground in shock. Syo's eyes widened as he realized and quickly scrambled to his feet.

"I'm sorry." He murmured looking away whilst holding out a hand for Ai to hoist himself up with, which he took. Sky blue eyes wondering around until they fell onto the hands of the clock hanging just above a locker. "Have to go."

Before the teen could dash off, Ai's soft voice chimed out as his hand tighter around the flesh of the other's wrist. "To where?"

"Detention." Syo said with the biggest smile the angel had ever seen. Not once in the many years he had spent with Kaoru had the younger blonde smiled like that. Memorized by his cheerfulness, the cyan haired male released Syo from his grip letting him dart away.

Ai didn't move. He stood there for some time staring at where the blonde had taken off to. His thoughts interrupted sometime later by a voice he had come to know very well. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"He is."

Kaoru leaned against a nearby locker. His blue eyes narrowed. "You have done enough for me. If you wish to return to paradise please feel free to do so."

"I don't mind playing human. Most things that are very entertaining you can only experience first hand."

"Oh?"

* * *

Syo darted into Reiji's classroom. At first he expected to see his teacher right away, after all when Reiji went out of his way to call him he was usually there. But since he wasn't there Syo took a deep breath. Then he got angry. How dare that stupid devil waste his time? He had found Kaoru after so many years, yet he didn't have a chance to talk to him. They shared no other classes other than Reiji's, unlike his cyan haired friend whom he shared a few with. So his only time to try to talk to his brother was after school.

"Easy there chibi." Reiji said looking in from the window. His arms lay horizontally on the windowsill. His cheek resting against the fabric of his sports jacket. "My last class was outside."

"Well be here next time you call me. I have things to do!"

"Like talking to Kaoru?"

"Exactly!"

Reiji hummed in satisfaction. "And what if he's avoiding you? Not that it's a bad thing. I mean once you both are happy and together again you have to keep your end of our little bargain, right? I mean you haven't forgotten what happens when a person loses eor soul? If he were to know you might never be able to have him by your side."

"You didn't." Syo hissed.

"Don't be silly chibi. I would never. I want your soul, why would I throw away a perfectly good chance to finally take it after all this time? No, I suppose it was probably his little friend."

"Who is that guy anyways? You seemed to know him really well."

"He's just a little bird I use to throw stones at. His irritated face back then was so funny. Now he's all dull and boring."

Syo's eyes fell on that passive smile. He really hated that smile. For him it only meant trouble. "Why would he care about our deal?"

"That's all his kind care for. Getting in the way of good little devils like me. It's not like I'm hurting anyone. I'm just doing my job." The brunette said in a cheerful tone. "And my boss gets way more pissed when I don't do my work correctly."

"Who's your boss again?"

Reiji being the playful person he was drew out ever letter, every breath to make Syo even more pissed off. "It's a s-e-c-r-e-t~"

* * *

 _ **If words could describe how much I didn't feel like typing this pain of a chapter *sigh***_

 ** _I have a new story coming for you guys since this one will only have one or two more chapters. So I hope you'll check it out when this is over._**

 ** _Thank you for all the lovely reviews._**

 ** _R &R please _**

**_-Silven-_**


	4. Scheming plans and 2 AM

_Dark Desires_

Syo grumbled as he sat on the edge of his bottoms bunk, of the bed he and Natsuki shared. Reiji was a narcissistic, cryptical, asshole. He had no sense of decency. In fact the blonde was surprised he could smooth talk his way out of most situations.

"What's wrong Syo? Kotobuki-sensei yell at you again?" Natsuki looked at him. His green eyes were always hidden behind wiry frames. His playful smile almost as bright as his curly blonde hair. "Or is it about that new kid? The one that looks like you."

"Both." The smaller one hugged his pillow tightly. He just wanted to flop down and pretend the day never happened, press the restart button. But unfortunately for him life was not some silly game where no matter how much he messed up everything would be okay. Even if it felt like it at times.

"You'll never make friends with him if you keep that scary face on."

"Huh?" Syo looked over at his roommate.

Natsuki pointed the the bridge of his own nose to demonstrate. "You've got a furrow there. It makes you look mad and scary. No wonder the new kid won't go near you."

"Kaoru." He corrected.

"Oh I know!" Natsuki clapped his hands together in excitement. "I'm sure you would look a lot less scary if you were dressed as Piyo! I have something that would fit you."

"No!" The younger one quickly jumped up, knowing what would entail. "I'm sure Piyo doesn't want me to dress up."

"Come on Syo! Submit to Piyo's will!"

XxX

Kaoru yanwed at Ai's idea. "No way."

Kaoru, having just moved out of a high class school, was not use to the small dorm rooms. With both his and Ai's things shoved into the small space he almost felt claustrophobic. "Isn't that like breaking the rules?"

"Not really." Ai muttered. "Deals with devils can be broken in many ways. As long as you stay away he's fine. I promised you I would save him from Reiji."

"Won't he get mad? I mean doesn't he eat the souls of his victims."

"What?! No!" Ai's shock surprised the younger Kurusu. "They file them down in what you humans call hell. He gives them to his boss and he decided what to do with them. Eww, have you ever even thought of what that would taste like."

"Files them? I always heard stories about devils eating them."

"You also thought angels have halos."

Kaoru blushed. "So what happened after it's filed."

"To much to explain."

"And his boss?"

"That's classified information. Lowly beings like you and I are not permitted to such knowledge."

" You're lowly?"

"Do I look like some kinda archangel to you?"

"Nevermind." Kaoru scoffed gathering his pajamas. "It's late, I'm going to shower before bed."

XxX

One thing that bothered Syo the most was when, much like today, Reiji decided to wake him up in the middle of the night. It wouldn't have been so bad, but half the time the brunette did it for no other reason than boredom. So when the harsh knock came to the door, that surprisingly didn't wake Natsuki, Syo felt his way over groaning in misery.

"What do you want?" He asked before the door was even opened.

"Just to talk to my favorite student." Reiji feigned a hurt look.

"At 2 in the morning?"

"What better time, right? No one is dumb enough to bother us at two in the morning."

Syo signed mentally facepalming himself. "I don't think its a matter of stupidity, more like a matter of decency. Lots of people are up at two studying and whatnot."

" Shhh shhh shh. I'm the teacher so I'm right." The brunette grabbed Syo by the hand. "Let's go to my room."

Sluggishly he complied.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked after the door was shut and he had sat himself down in one of the few cushy chairs that Reiji had around his room.

"Oh nothing much. How was your day? Do you have anyone you like? Do you plan to betray our contract? Did you finish yo homework? Little things like that."

"That's all? Then why did I have to-" Syo stopped. "Wait wait, what? Betray our contract?"

" I mean it's pretty weird that Kaoru just happened to have Ai with him. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any deceitful thoughts."

"I can get out of our contract?"

Reiji smiled and gave a light chuckle. "Of course Syo wouldn't know about that."

* * *

 ** _One more chapter.. ugh..._**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And lovely_** MasterExpose **_there is no need to be sorry. I don't feel forced, because I know that my lovely followers and reviewers are (I assume) enjoying this story enough to want to read it. That's enough to make me continue :)_**

 ** _I have a question that I want answered without any snarkiness. Can someone please explain to me what is so awesome about XReader? I see them everywhere on wattpad. I've thought of writing one because the ones here always get reviews but I don't understand it._**

 ** _-Silven-_**


	5. I'll laugh last

_Dark Desires_

"How do I get out of it." Syo looked at Ai sternly.

The cyan haired boy looked at him with amusement. Were anyone else listening they would think the small blonde was just trying to get out of his physical education class. But Ai Mikaze knew exactly what he meant. Which only meant that Reiji didn't trust the blonde and had let something slip. That wasn't the best part though. The fact that Syo sought him out, and for what? To be able to be with his brother again without dying. How foolish. Ai definitely did not understand what was going through either of their minds. Then again he didn't understand the want to sacrifice himself for another being as they had both done.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He smiled.

"I know you know what I mean."

"No. Sorry I have to continue on with my education."

"Wait." Syo called out quietly. "Can you help me."

Ai stopped walking away and frowned. "Maybe I can, but I'm not sure."

"Really?" The blonde brightened. "I'll do anything."

"That's what got you in this mess in the first place. Don't worry I'll try to help you."

"Thank you."

 _XxX_

Syo opened his blue eyes to see the white walls of his bedroom. Or what would be white walls if they weren't filled with posters of his favorite actor, movies, and bands. He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Syo wake up we're going to be late." The voice called through his door.

"Kaoru?"

"Give me a minute to get dresses." The older of the twins jumped out of bed. He hurried to his dresser then took his time to pick out his outfit because he just had to be fashionable. After about five minutes he settled on a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a gray vest.

"Kaoru you ready?" Syo called, poking his head out from beyond his door.

His brother tapped his foot angrily from the bottom of the steps. "I've been waiting for half an hour. I thought you would be ready early since you were the one who wanted to go."

Syo smiled sheepishly as he waled down the large staircase. He scratched his head. "Where are we going again?"

Kaoru scowled. "How could you forget? We are going to visit our old house. Remember the one that burnt down when we were kids."

"Right, right." Syo frowned. "Maybe I'm still a little sleepy."

Syo followed Kaoru to their old home. It was at the far edge of town. The ruins of their old house were covered by vines and undergrowth. The property hadn't been re-bought, so being the 'owners', Kaoru and Syo left it the way it was, in memory of their paents that died that night.

 _"Are you happy here?"_

Syo looked around to find the voice. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"No, it was nothing. Never mind."

 _"Do you like life here? Do you want to stay here forever?"_

The older twin shook his head. He didn't understand. Who was the person he couldn't seem to see?Why was his mono-toned voice so familiar? Where had he heard it before?

 _XxX_

Reiji pushed the doors to the throne room open. His brown eyebrows arched angrily. His hands balled into fists as he approached. He could see his king, his boss, with a ghost of a smile on his face as he looked over the small glass object.

"What are you doing!" Reiji yelled unnerved by what his boss had done. For years he had worked his ass off to get that soul. The very one he was sent after by this man, but did he get it? No! The porcelain looking male up on the throne made sure of that. He had swooped in and stolen the glory.

"I didn't feel like waiting any longer." He said lamely.

"You are supposed to be an angel."

"A fallen one." He added. "I never once told either of those twins that I resided in what they call paradise."

"Ai! Why did you take him, you would have gotten his soul anyways."

"Is that what you're mad about? I don't understand why. Besides, Syo is mine, I didn't just want his soul."

"Then why did you send me after him? Why not go yourself?"

"I was busy." Ai mused. "Besides this way there is no going back, he gave me everything to get out of your deal without ever knowing I would be the one to get his soul. Now I can keep him and Kaoru in there own little world. No one can ever have them."

"Your infatuation is scary."

Ai laughed.

* * *

 _ **I know the ending was horrible. Sorry**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who followed faved and reviewed.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Uta no Prince Sama is still not mine**_

 _ **-Silven-**_


End file.
